characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Destoroyah
1= |-| 2= Destoroyah 'is a Kaiju from the Godzilla series of movies, first appearing as the main antagonist of the 1995 film ''Godzilla vs. Destoroyah. He is a prehistoric crustacean mutated by the Oxygen Destroyer, the weapon used to kill the original Godzilla. Background When the Oxygen Destroyer was detonated at the bottom of Tokyo Bay in 1954, it revived a colony of Precambrian crustaceans trapped in the strata, and the resulting anaerobic conditions caused the creatures to undergo an abnormal path of mutation and evolution until they finally came to the surface in 1996. Able to grow and evolve by combining with each other, the creatures took on numerous different forms before finally converging into a single gigantic demonic monster. Destoroyah fought Godzilla at the peak of his power and nearly defeated him, but was finally destroyed by a combination of the JSDF's ULT cryolasers and the extreme heat given off by the near-meltdown Godzilla. Powers and Abilities * '''Micro-Oxygen Spray: Destoroyah can fire a micro-oxygen spray that can destroy matter on a subatomic level. * Micro-Oxygen Explosion: Destoroyah can emit giant explosive spheres of Micro-Oxygen. * Micro-Oxygen Comet: Destoroyah can fire Micro-Oxygen comets. * Variable Slicer: '''The horn protruding from Destoroyah's forehead in his perfect form has the ability to generate a blade of energy powerful enough to cut through Godzilla's flesh, an ability named the Variable Slicer, also known as the Horn Katana or Laser Horn. * '''Pincer-Tipped Tail: Destoroyah can use the pincer on his tail to both project energy and absorb it. * Breakdown: Being a composite life form formed through trillions of near-microscopic organisms, Destoroyah can break down into smaller individuals with a hive mind. These individuals can merge into a single form as well. * DNA Absorption: Destoroyah can absorb the DNA of creatures he attacks by dissolving their cells with micro-oxygen. This is how he evolved further into even more powerful forms after absorbing Godzilla Junior's DNA. * '''Stomach Beam: '''Destoroyah was originally planned to have another attack: a beam fired from the floral pattern on his chest known simply as the Stomach Beam. This was cut from the film, but is present in the manga adaptation, where it is shown to be powerful enough to cut off part of Godzilla's tail and break off one of his dorsal fins. Deleted scenes from the film show Destoroyah using the beam (which is not animated and represented only by light and sparks), which easily knocks Godzilla off his feet. Alternate Forms Microscopic Form In its most basic form, Destoroyah looks like a tiny red horseshoe crab. Destoroyah is still deadly in this form and wiped out an entire aquarium full of fish. Micro Destoroyah is one millimeter tall, 3 millimeters long, and weighs .5 kilograms. Juvenile Form In its juvenile form, Destoroyah looks like a giant spider-like crab with a frill on its head and a secondary mouth inside of its mouth. It gains the ability to fire a micro-oxygen beam in this form. Juvenile Destoroyah is 2 meters tall, 2 meters long, and weighs 260 tons. Aggregate Form In its aggregate form, Destoroyah looks like a much larger version of the juvenile with two crab claws and two massive spear-like claws on its back. Aggregate Destoroyah is 40 meters tall, 40 meters long, and weighs 15,000 tons. Flying Form In its flying form, Destoroyah has two wing-like lobes on its sides, a forked tail, and a nasal horn. It gains flight capabilities and retains its micro-oxygen beam. Flying Destoroyah is 65 meters long with a wingspan of 80 meters and weighs 15,000 tons. Perfect Form In its final perfect or complete form, Destoroyah looks like a huge hellish demon with bat-like wings, a spiky exoskeleton, a horn on its head, and a crescent-tipped tail. Perfect Destoroyah is 120 meters tall and 230 meters long with a wingspan of 210 meters and weighs 80,000 tons. Feats Strength * Matched Godzilla, who lifted the 150,000 ton Heisei MechaGodzilla. * Overpowered Burning Godzilla in melee combat. * Used his tail to drag Burning Godzilla around with ease. * Sent Anguirus flying with a kick in the head. * Dragged Anguirus around a bit with his tail. * Pried open Anguirus' jaws. * Drew blood from Burning Godzilla as he approached critical point. * Grabbed Godzilla Junior by the throat before flying into the sky and dropping him into a building. * Threw Godzilla overhead with his tail. Speed * Can keep up with Heisei Godzilla, who can tag SpaceGodzilla, who can traverse outer space. * In his flying form, he can dodge Godzilla's Atomic Breath, which can shoot down SpaceGodzilla's crystals. * Tagged a supersonic jet with his Micro-Oxygen Beam. * Easily caught up to and destroyed several jets. * Snatched Mothra, who can fly at least Mach 3, with his tail after she dodged his Micro-Oxygen Beams. Durability * In his flying form, it takes two shots of Godzilla Junior's Atomic Breath to bring him down. * It took three Infinity Heat Rays from Burning Godzilla to make him cough up blood. ** It took five of the same attacks from an even stronger Godzilla approaching meltdown to force him to retreat. * Was unfazed by Anguirus hitting him in the face with some rubble. * Endured getting hit with Anguirus' spin attack. * Shook off a signal designed to repel Godzilla. * Tanks Godzilla's Atomic Breath with no issue. * Was unharmed after Mothra slammed him out of the air. * Got thrown and slammed overhead by Godzilla. * Comparable to SpaceGodzilla, whose cells can absorb a supernova and survive a black hole. * In the IDW comics, can fight with Godzilla, who has survived a black hole's explosion. Skill * Is widely regarded as Godzilla's most powerful and deadliest enemy. * Was originally a colony of microscopic Precambrian crustaceans that mutated from the Oxygen Destroyer. * Was Godzilla's final opponent in the Heisei era. * Killed Godzilla Junior, Godzilla's son. * Was the one who caused Godzilla to die. * Has fought other monsters such as Mothra and Anguirus. Weaknesses * Vulnerable to freezing temperature; killed by the Super X III and other freezing weapons. ** This is because the micro-oxygen in Destoroyah's body liquefy at these temperatures. * Is vulnerable to intense heat. ** Destoroyah is killed by Burning Godzilla's meltdown in the manga. * Somewhat slow and bulky. * The floral pattern on Destoroyah's chest may be a weak point, shown when Godzilla blasts it repeatedly with his spiral ray, causing it to bleed and causing Destoroyah to vomit large amounts of blood. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Kaiju Category:Godzilla Category:Shapeshifters Category:Pure Evil Category:Toho Category:Claw Users Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Animals